Meltdown
by Celebdil-Galad and Tinlaure
Summary: Tsuzuki gets screamed the riot act courtesy of Hisoka, and the younger Shinigami gets a lesson in maturity that was at the least, unexpected.


**Title: **Meltdown

**Summary: **Tsuzuki gets screamed the riot act -courtesy of Hisoka, and the younger Shinigami gets a lesson in maturity that was at the least, unexpected.

**Rating: **G or K, whatever rating system you want to use. Either way, this is underage safe.

**Author: **Celebdil-Galad

**Disclaimer: **"Yami No Matsuei" by no means belongs to me and I am receiving nothing (except hopefully reviews ;) ) for writing this. "Yami No Matsuei" is property of Yoko Matsushita and the respectful producers, ect…In short, please don't sue me. lol

Also, this story isn't even mildly shonen-ai. I typically refrain from writing that. For those of you who like those stories, that's your prerogative, but I don't. So anyway, hope you can enjoy this story regardless. It's harmless fun.

Meltdown

_By Celebdil-Galad_

Tsuzuki was not the least bit empathetic, or at least, not in the literal sense of the word. However, he could easily distinguish the steamed attitude practically crackling around his younger partner.

Hisoka was thoroughly and completely ticked. Murder reflected in his eyes as he stormed through their office door and crossed his arms.

Tsuzuki resisted the urge to slip under his desk, and instead, grinned. "Hello 'Soka." When the boy didn't reply, the man merely broadened his grin. "You're late."

Hisoka didn't bat an eye. He didn't even seem to breathe. He reminded Tsuzuki of a can of pop that had been shaken up and was just biding it's time, waiting for someone to be stupid enough to open it.

Tsuzuki opened his desk drawer and fished around until he found a strawberry flavored piece of candy.

He tossed it in Hisoka's direction. "Try it! It's sour!"

It bounced harmlessly off the youth's jean jacket and hit the floor with a dull thud. "I'm going to kill you."

Tsuzuki couldn't refrain from the smirk tugging at his lips. "I'm already dead."

"I'm going to kill your reincarnated, walking corpse," Hisoka snarled, not in the mood to split hairs.

Tsuzuki's mind whirled with thoughts of self-preservation. "Did you already clock in with Tatsumi?" He asked, hoping that the kid's anger had made him forget and that he would have to turn around and leave for a few minutes thus giving Tsuzuki enough time to squeeze himself into a filing cabinet.

Hisoka's face darkened. "Yes, he's the one who gave me permission to kill you."

"Oh."

Tsuzuki suddenly frowned.

Hisoka's boiling façade slipped a little. "You cannot be serious! You don't know what you did?"

"I didn't say that!" Tsuzuki whimpered meekly.

"You were thinking it! I can't believe you!"

"Well you like ice-cream cake, so that can't be-"

Hisoka's glare sharpened. "I do not! I hate it! And you know what I hate _worse_?" Hisoka's voice was starting to sound a bit scratchy. Maybe he had a head cold?

Tsuzuki slid further down his spinny chair. "Two ice-cream cakes?" he guessed innocently enough. He really was suffering some mild confusion. Hisoka had never lost his temper this badly over discovering random cakes on his kitchen counter. He usually just pitched it, or brought it back and set in the break room then avoided him the rest of the day.

"MELTED ice-cream cake! You BAKA!"

Tsuzuki blinked. "You didn't put it in the freezer?"

"YOU didn't put it in the freezer! You left it on the COUNTER all NIGHT!" There was that scratchy, sort of broken sound in his voice again. Hisoka didn't seem to notice. "I woke up this morning and there were puddles of melted sticky crap all over my floor and the counter! Do you know how much cleaning that was?" He had even had to take another shower and change his clothes because somehow, the stuff had gotten into his hair and splattered his shirt.

Tsuzuki sprouted two ears and a tail. "But I thought you might like a yummy surprise for breakfast!"

Hisoka spoke around clenched teeth. "Oh it was a surprise alright, you moron!" He rolled his eyes. "And WHO eats CAKE for BREAKFAST?"

"I'm sorry-"

"You oughta be! I cannot BELIEVE you! How much STUPIDER can you possibly GET!?!" The boy's hand suddenly clamped over his mouth and his face turned a familiar shade of ruby red.

Tsuzuki's white ears perked up and a bright grin split his face. "Aw, 'Soka what was that?" A white, bushy tail started to wag.

Between the words "possibly" and "get", Hisoka's voice had exchanged it's moderately young pitch for one much higher and scratchy.

The boy was mortified.

"Shut it Tsuzuki," he managed out, forcing himself to ignore the bright blush burning his cheeks at every broken, squeaky syllable. "I mean it!" he scratched, "I'll _kill_ you."

Tsuzuki sniggered quietly from the safety of his desk. "Is our 'Soka growing up?" he crooned happily. The smirk was evident on his face.

Hisoka was not as amused. "Leave me alone, you baka!" The lone sentence changed pitch in three different places, high, low, and then high -like some twisted roller coaster.

Hisoka slid in his chair behind his desk and turned his back on his partner, the window, and the world. He could not believe what he had just done -or what his voice had just done. Maybe he should have taken being late as a sign not to come into work today… If he was lucky, he could get through the rest of the day without talking.

"It's normal, 'Soka-chan," Tsuzuki offered encouragingly. "Um, we all went through it."

Hisoka didn't look any happier. If anything, he looked even more upset, whether it was at himself, or Tsuzuki.

"I mean it, it's normal for a teenage boy to sound like that from time to time," Tsuzuki tried unsuccessfully to patch things up. Maybe he shouldn't have laughed? But he simply had been unable to help it. For all Hisoka got angry at him for his "immature antics", the kid wasn't so mature himself -in more ways than one, apparently. Just now he had thrown a temper tantrum and gone through three different voices all in under ten minutes.

Hisoka didn't need his empathy to tell him he had just made a hypocritical fool of himself. Pretending Tsuzuki didn't exist, he attacked the morning paperwork. However, he stopped a minute later, realizing that course of action only deepened his immaturity.

Dammit.

He opened his mouth to ask Tsuzuki what he had done without him this morning and stopped himself. Enma only knew how his voice would sound.

Turning around, he saw Tsuzuki smiling guiltlessly at his back. "You baka…" he muttered, noting bitterly the multiple pitches his voice reached in those two words alone.

Tsuzuki reached over and cheerily ruffled his hair as though he was smoothing the prickling hackles of a cat. "Don't worry, I'll bring you _another _cake tonight, 'Soka-chan!"

**The End**

**So was it horrible? Good? Please review! I want to know what you think:D Thanks!!**


End file.
